


Eromenos

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Virgin Dean, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Ancient Greece where there was a custom between the upper class men where an older man (the erastest) would make a young free boy (the eromenos) his sex partner, and become his mentor.</p><p>or</p><p>General Castiel meets a very young Dean Winchester and from that moment he knew, like he knew the sky was blue, that the young boy would be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eromenos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcery/gifts).



> So my friend Ruby told me one day that in Ancient Greece the older men would take a younger boy (kinda like a consort) and they'd send them gifts and groom them AND THEN THIS DESTIEL MESS HAPPENED BECAUSE OMG HOMOSEXUALITY WAS IN HISTORY BITCHES *flies out of window*
> 
> (I did some research and found out that in Ancient Greece the older man would take a younger man as his sexual lover until they had grown a beard, basically showing that they were an adult, and when that happened their relationship stopped *wink wink* but most of them kept seeing each other in secret)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> This fic is classified as underage because at the beginning of the fic Dean is about 3-4 years old, in the middle he's about 10-12 years old and then at the end he's about 15-16 years old, but its all consensual so don't worry.

* * *

 

 **Castiel** had known Dean would be his lover the moment the young toddler waddled into his study what seemed like a millennia ago. All baby fat and fluffy blonde curls Castiel had stopped his battle plans to watch the toddler ponder around, seemingly unknown of Castiel’s presence. It made him smile, children were so innocent, oblivious to the woes of the world around them, a young maiden- barley of marriage age- scuttled inside, franticly tucking her hair behind her ears as she picked up the child, ignoring his protests.

“Dean” she hushed, petting the child’s hair affectionately.

 _Dean_ Castiel smiled; Dean was a strong name, no doubt the name of a future soldier. He cleared his throat, making the young woman jump, ducking her head bashfully as she clutched Dean in her arms tighter.

“I’m sorry for Deans disturbance, sir. He’s been wandering all around the estate and I can't seem to keep him still for more than a minute…If there is any problem, if Dean broke anything I will be sure to discipline him… Sir.” Castiel chucked shaking his head.

“No there is no need, Mrs…?”

“Mary, Mary Winchester” she supplied, Castiel raised a brow. Winchester, John Winchester was one of their most resilient fighters. Never broke in the face of their enemy- Croatoan. He strode towards Mary; “May I?” he asked holding out his hands, “Of course” Mary said, gingerly placing Dean into Castiel’s open arms.

Eyes the color of summer green grass gazed up at him, a dusting of freckles covering his cheeks. “Hello Dean” He rumbled rocking the child in his arms. Dean grunted in acknowledgement, chubby fingers playing with Castiel’s toga until he had successfully pulled off one side revealing Castiel’s shoulder. “Dean!” Mary chided. Castiel smiled as Dean went on removing Castiel’s toga. “Do not worry, Mrs. Winchester. Deans carefree demeanor is refreshing in a life full of serious politicians and battle plans.”

Dean soon got bored playing with Castiel’s clothes and moved on to his face. His small fingers traced the lines of Castiel’s nose and eyes, lightly bordering his chapped lips before pecking a light kiss to them like he had seen his mommy do to his dad. Castiel gasped at the feather light touch of a kiss on his lips, smiling at the little nod Dean gave, like he was satisfied with the task he had just completed. “I think Dean likes you” Mary whispered, a smile curling her lips. “Well, I like Dean too” Castiel said fondly.

“I think we should be going now,” Mary said frowning slightly. Slowly she plucked Dean out of Castiel’s hold, Dean writhing and kicking at being taken away.

“Dean, we have to go now” She spoke softly. “No” Dean said, startling Castiel, “Stay”.

“Dean” she scolded holding down the wriggling Dean who was trying to go back to Castiel, “We can come back tomorrow ok sweetie” Dean's struggles slowly stopped, he looked at Mary skeptically, “Promise?” He pouted, “Promise” Mary vowed. Slowly she let Dean down, the young boy waddling up to hug Castiel below the knees before whispering into his clothes.

“Bye Mister, You have really pretty eyes” Castiel petted Dean's head affectingly “Please Dean, call me Castiel”

“Bye Cas-Castee” Dean struggled to string the soft vowels together before huffing in frustration and settling on Cas, “Bye Cas” he muttered disappointedly.

Cas walked out with Mary, watching her and Dean until they had turned the corner and were out of sight. He sighed deeply before moving back to his desk, staring at the battle plans blankly. He couldn’t stop thinking of the young boy, Dean Winchester, how he treated Castiel with such love, going so far as too kiss him. He traced his lips feeling the ghost of Deans little kiss on them.

The next day Mary and Dean visited just as they had promised but this time with a basket of grapes and sandwiches. They all went out and sat of the hill overlooking the town.

Dean chasing the butterflies until he has too tired, walking over and laying his head of Cas’ lap as he stroked through his blonde curls until he fell asleep. As Cas carried the sleeping Dean in his arms he knew he had fallen for him, fallen so quickly that he was surprised he wasn't dizzy. Dean was something to be worshiped, cherished in more ways than one and Castiel was prepared to devote the rest of his life to showing Dean this, teaching him what it means to be loved.

 ~~

Castiel watched Dean grow, watched him become a child and learn how to fight, helped him with his hand-to-hand combat when John was away or busy and spent the nights teaching Dean how to write and read. The boy now stayed at Castiel’s wing of the estate almost all of the time, only venturing home for supper and bed. Sometimes Castiel would spend afternoons in front of the fire with Dean. His front pressed to Dean’s back, stroking the boy’s bare arms and smiling as it enticed a shiver out of him.

Dean was always showered with gifts from Castiel, whether it was flowers or a pendant or even a simple piece of jewelry. Dean kept every single present somewhere safe, always polishing his jewelry and watering his flowers with such care, like they would disappear or break at the slightest touch. His younger brother Sam would always joke about it, calling Cas Dean’s _boyfriend_ until Dean shut him up by punching him in the arm.

As Dean hit the cusp of childhood, now venturing into puberty Cas started touching him more. Be it a light hand on the back of his neck, or a quick peck to his forehead.

Dean preened at every touch, more than once leaning into the warmth of the older man. Castiel always knew that Dean would be his lover and partner, and seeing him all grown up, muscles and soft curves developing where baby fat used to be, made his cock fill and lust coil at the bottom of his gut.

“Dean” he rumbled, voice low as a result of the lust he felt bubbling in his gut. The young boys head looked up from the book he was uselessly trying to understand.

Soft lips parted around Cas’ name, green and gold eyes seemingly glowing in the light.

“I think you are old enough for me to teach you something different” confusion flashed over Dean’s face “But I thought you had taught me all I needed to know Cas?”, Cas’ lips quirked up in a smile, “No Dean” he said shaking his head.

He leaned down to cup Dean’s cheek, love and adoration for the young boy making him feel like he was going to burst at the seams. Dean nuzzled into his palm, eyes closed in content.

“I have known you since you were a child, watched you grow and think of you as one of my closest companions. You mean so much to me Dean. So starting from today I am going to teach you something _different_ …how to pleasure someone and be pleasured in return.” Dean opened his eyes, staring at Cas with the same intensity he had seen the boy have when about to fight.

“At a time like this you need someone older and wiser to guide you through this stage of your life so that you are prepared and educated when you start a family”

Silence hung heavy between the two before Cas crawled forward until Dean was trapped beneath him, his erection pressed firmly into Dean’s thigh. “But Cas-“ Deans protest was cut off by the warm press of chapped lips on his own, a tongue sliding out to lick a single wet line between Deans lips; a question, Cas was asking permission into Dean's mouth. Dean eagerly opened his lips, tongue surging up to meet Cas halfway in a clash of wet sliding tongues. “Dean” Castiel moaned spurring Dean on; he tilted his head to the side giving Cas better access so that his tongue could plunge deeper.

They both separated for breath, hash panting filling the silent room. The older man looked wrecked, cheeks flush and hair even more messy than usual. It made Dean smile, threading his fingers through Cas’ thick locks before he leaned in to press a kiss to Cas' cheek.

“Dean” Cas rumbled licking his way down Dean’s neck, making him gasp and shudder at the new sensations he felt writhing in his gut.

“Will you take me as your mentor and lover, as your erastest?” Dean’s eyes widened; he had seen other boys his age walking around with their erastest, holding hand or kissing in throes of passion by the fountain, he'd be lying if he felt a flash of jealousy every time he saw them.

“Will you submit to me completely, will you bare all of your insecurities and fears to my gaze and let me replace them with passion and devotion. Will you become my _eromenos_ ” Cas sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth over the hardening teat.

“Yes” Dean gasped arching into Cas erection “Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes”

Cas growled, gripping onto Dean’s child pudgy hips as his tongue made a path down where Deans happy trail would soon grow with age.

Cas’ smiled at the little hitches of breaths Dean would make every time he licked at a sensitive part of his tummy or graze his small erection. “Please Cas” Dean begged, not knowing what exactly he was begging for. “I will never deny you anything, little one” Cas vowed, sliding the lower half of Deans toga off revealing the boy in all his glory.

Cas’ gaze was feral as his eyes tracked the smooth lines of Deans hairless chest, sun kissed with freckles.

Slowly Cas lowered his mouth over Dean’s penis, hollowing his cheeks lightly just to hear the shout Dean gave.

This was Deans first sexual encounter, and it was all Castiel’s.

With a dark possession curling in his veins Cas plunged Deeper until his nose bumped Deans abdomen. Twirling his tongue up the shaft Cas slipped off Deans penis with an obscene _pop_.

“That” Cas panted, staring at Dean's blissed out face, “Was a blowjob Dean; you plunge your partners member down your throat and lick and suck. If they push you for more or hurt you, you have to stop **immediately** do you hear me Dean?” Cas gripped Dean’s head as an emphasis, tugging on the hair until Dean’s neck was exposed.

Unable to help himself Cas trailed light kisses down Dean’s neck to his collarbone where he sucked an impressive hickey.

“If you are ever uncomfortable or hurt by any of the lessons I will teach you, you have to let me know Dean. There is no shame in backing out…” Cas paused, waiting for the boy to tell him to stop or change his mind.

“I trust you Cas” Dean croaked, cracking open an eye to peer at Cas, “I trust you with my life”

Castiel’s breath hitched at Dean’s confession. Whatever had he done to please the gods in one of his past lives for them to grace him with such a boy. 

Giving Dean a chaste kiss to his parted lips he plunged down on Deans penis once again, fondling with his balls lightly before coming back to the top. Cas bobbed up and down, lightly licking at the vein underneath Dean’s shaft until the boy came, crying out in ecstasy as he spilled his seed down Cas’ throat.

They sat there for a moment, catching their breaths, Dean’s chest pink and heaving like he had run a marathon.

“Now Dean…” Cas croaked, “Show me what you have learnt”

Cas watched as Dean stood on shaky legs, crawling on top of Cas until he was face to face with his member. Dean hesitated before experimentally giving Cas’ much larger cock little kitten licks, unsure what to do.

“Ugh feel so good Dean, that’s it, so good Dean, your doing so good for me” encouraged by Cas’ complements Dean sucked the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks just like he had seen Cas do to him.

Strong hands gripped Dean’s hair; curling possessively around his neck as Dean tried to give Cas the same pleasure he had graced him. After all he wanted to impress Cas, show him what a good eromenos he could be.

As Dean tongued at the sensitive underside of Cas cock, he came down the young boys throat, claiming Dean as his eromenos. That thought alone had a possessiveness Castiel never even knew he possessed flare bright, his cock giving a futile twitch.

As Dean collapsed on top of Cas’ chest he grunted “Thank you Cas”

Cas smiled tracing light patterns on Dean’s sweaty back. “No, thank you beloved”, he pressed a light kiss to Deans sweaty hair before whispering “Sleep, be safe with me”

~~

Castiel now made Dean walk around the house with no shirt on whenever he was visiting, taking the opportunity to play and flick with Deans nipples whenever they spooned in front of the fire or when Cas had pinned him down when sparring.

He had also taken to grooming Dean. Sitting down with the young boy firmly in his lap, his back to Cas’ front as he cradled his hands in Deans now long brown hair.

Cas’ beard would always leave rashes on Dean’s neck from nuzzling the crook, a claim on Dean making everyone see that he was Castiel’s.

Dean would never admit it but he liked grooming the most out of everything he and Cas had started to do. Dean didn’t think Cas realized this but every time he groomed Dean he would hum, a low nameless tune that vibrated through his chest and warmed Dean’s gut.

The methodical running of Cas’ hands in his hair always sent him into a peaceful sleep although some times when they groomed it would end up with Cas erection pressed into Deans backside, when that happened it usually ended in a casual hand or blow job. Dean liked it when that happened as well.

Currently he was sitting with Cas outside on that same hill overlooking the town what feels like a millennium ago. When he and Cas had first met when Dean was a toddler.

Although the sun was bright and Cas was stroking his arms Dean's face was set in a deep frown. “What’s on your mind beloved?” Cas spoke; Dean had not said a word all day.

Dean just frowned deeper.

Humming in thought Cas pressed a light kiss to Dean’s freckled shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything Dean, if you have already found someone to marry you do not need to feel compelled to stay with me” Dean shifted, looking over at Cas with such fire in his eyes that it made Cas heart skip a beat and his cock twitch in his toga.

Dean still said nothing, just stared at Cas who was staring back at Dean. Finally Dean cracked.

“That’s unfair Cas, you know that you can stare at me longer than I can stare at you” Cas huffed a laugh rolling on top of Dean, his arms framing Deans face.

“What’s wrong little one?” Dean turned his head to the side trying to avoid Cas gaze.

“Dean” Cas growled tugging on Deans chin so that he was looking into Deans green eyes. He waited, and waited until finally Dean whispered, “I'm nearly of age Cas… my beard is starting to grow”

Frowning, Cas did only now realize the shadow of a beard peppering Deans face. It seemed only yesterday he had claimed Dean as his eromenos, his beloved.

Deans eyes glazed over, “You have not yet taken me on fully as your lover Cas, you haven’t touched me in the way I have wanted you to for god knows how long…. soon I will leave, start a family but I don’t want to without knowing...without knowing that you truly loved me in _that_ way”

Cas took a moment to contemplate what Dean was saying, he had taught the boy all there was, his job was more or less fulfilled- Castiel’s eyes widened, realization dawning on him.

“You would” He swallowed; mouth suddenly as dry as a desert “You would give that to me Dean”

Dean nodded, spreading his legs open. “I need you Cas” Dean rumbled, his voice low now because of his age.

Castiel growled, leaning down to capture Deans already kiss swollen lips in a clash of tongues. Cas pulled back to lick his lips, savoring the taste of Dean.

Dean mewled putting his legs up until they were firmly locked on Castiel’s hips keeping him in place. Castiel shushed the young man underneath him with kisses down his chest, one hand reaching back until it hit the olive oil jar they had taken with them to the picnic.

Slicking up two digits Cas brought his hand down to Deans hole, circling but not entering.

“Cas” Dean moaned pushing his hips against Castiel’s firm fingers. Smirking Cas finally gave in, pressing the two digits in.

Dean arched of the grass his eyes wide and lust blown.

Cas pumped two fingers in Dean until the teen was delirious with lust, wantonly fucking himself of Cas’ fingers. “Please” Dean begged when Cas fingers hit that spot in Dean that made him taught as a bow.

“I don't know what you want. Please what Dean?” Cas asked innocently, delight in his eyes. Cas knew damn well what Dean wanted.

“Fucking tease” Dean muttered only making Cas smirk wider.

Cas delicately added a third finger making sure Dean was accustomed to the new stretch before slowly pumping them in and out. He wanted this to be as painless as possible for Dean.

 _Finally_ Dean thought as Cas added a third finger, the stretch burned but in a nice way, pleasure riding the line of pain.

Cas slowly started pumping, _painfully_ slow making Dean huff in frustration. “M’not gonna break Cas you can quicken the pace”

“I'm sorry Dean but I want to make this as painless as possible” Cas looked guilty making Dean smile. For a high and mighty general Cas could be such a dork sometimes.

“Its ok Cas, I trust you not to hurt me”

Cas removed his fingers from Dean making the teen whimper at the loss of contact before Cas silenced him with a chaste kisses.

Something hot and heavy nudged Dean hole, Dean spreading his legs wider to accommodate Cas. After a few blind thrusts Cas finally slid home, both men moaning at the sensation.

They sat there for a few moments, staring up at each other until Dean made the first move slowly moving his hips in a circular rotation just to feel Cas’ cock filling him up so full.

Cas groaned moving out to gently slide back in, setting up a slow languid pace that soon had Dean panting for more.

“Cas…mpff...Cas please go faster” Dean panted harshly, green eyes glassy “Harder please”

“Dean…my Dean. I don’t want to hurt you-“ He was cut of by Dean suddenly flipping their position until he has settled in Cas lap, strong thighs keeping Cas pinned below.

“M’not a kid anymore Cas. I’m nearly an adult now. You can stop treating me like the little kid I was when you first met me”

Dean moved his hips up before harshly falling back down on Cas cock. Cas helpless to set the pace forced to watch Dean fuck himself on Cas’ cock.

Dean kept up the harsh pace, up and down up and down until Cas cock brushed his prostate. Dean moaned loudly pressing down until Cas cock hit that spot again making his whole body light up in pleasure.

“Yes Cas, right there. Oh oh yes”

Cas growled, raking his nails down Deans back leaving angry red lines.

Dean clenched down like a vice of Cas’ cock as he came. Cas thrust of the cliff as well filling Deans ass with his come.

As they sat there shaking in the aftermath of their orgasms Dean softly spoke up.

“Why didn't we do that sooner Cas?”

Cas chuckled running soothing hands down the teens back.

“I don’t know my little eromenos” He pressed a light kiss to Deans sandy blonde hair. “I don't know”

And if next season- after Dean went off and married Lisa from the village- Cas and Dean kept seeing each other….

No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism = gold
> 
> Idk guys im not too happy about the writing of this fic, it's a bit descriptive for my taste, should I change my writing style or not? Was it too short? GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK ON.


End file.
